


Sometimes a push is all it takes

by Chelle_Bulsara, ChibiGemma



Category: Rickyl - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle_Bulsara/pseuds/Chelle_Bulsara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGemma/pseuds/ChibiGemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you leave an angry Redneck and a guilty Sheriff up on a rooftop alone??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes a push is all it takes

**Author's Note:**

> Completed after taking it off a friend, hope you all like it :D

As Daryl sat there on the roof top of the store, he couldn't help but want to kill the sheriff. Who the fuck was this asshole to just roll in and leave his brother handcuffed to a roof and now Merle was nowhere to be seen, leaving only his hand behind.

Adding more to his bad mood the man he now despised appeared from behind, stepping up onto the roof and making his way slowly over to the hunter, forcing Daryl to scramble up onto his feet quickly so he could face him "What do you want, Sheriff?" he growled.

"It's Rick" the other man said as he took his hat off and placed it aside, "You have to understand, your brother was a threat and he was putting the groups lives in danger", running a hand through his hair, sighing as he stepped closer to Daryl and attempted to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don touch me!" Daryl shouted pushing Rick off, feeling his anger get the better of him "Don't you fucking touch me!" he repeated as he launched himself at the Sheriff, knocking him down to the floor.

However he never anticipated Rick's fighting skills until he found himself face down on the floor with his hands behind his back and Ricks knee on top of it keeping him from moving.

"Now" Rick said calmly "Are you gonna behave yourself or do I have to leave you up here as well?".

When he received no reply he gradually loosened his hold of the red neck's hands, pulling his knee back from the other mans back and standing up, he took a few paces back giving the other room to get up.

Daryl has never before liked any one getting the better of him, and when that bastard took him down like he was nothing, it angered him even more.  
So when he got back up to his full height he struck out his fist, connecting with Ricks jaw and knocking him down to the ground.

"Yew can try Sheriff", he gruffly replied as he watched Rick push himself up and wipe the blood away from his mouth.  
Then as if the world froze for a second or two Daryl found himself being pushed to the ledge of the roof with two hands around his throat, 'damn this guy is good' he thought as he held onto the side, making sure he didn't fall over the ledge.

Rick was furious, he hoped to god that he did not have to handcuff Daryl up to the roof like he did his brother, he knew there must be some kind of understanding in the redneck so he grabbed his hair and pulled it back so their eyes met.

At that exact moment Rick felt something inside him stir, anger and sadness filled Daryls eyes and Rick understood that all to well.  
He slowly released the handfull of hair and took a few steps back from the redneck.

Daryl jumped back up to his feet and circled around Rick so he was a good distance away from the ledge.

"Why?? Why won't you throw me over the ledge Rick, Kill me huh?? Or leave me up here like you did my brother??".

"I...I had no other choice, do you think I wanted to do such a thing to him, but he was only thinking of his own survival and not the others...I had to...Im sorry".

Daryl paced around the sheriff in silence, he felt a set of eyes on him the entire time he circled him, not muttering a single word.  
He knew the man was right, Merle was reckless and selfless, he hasn't changed in years, and he couldn't help but want to trust this mans words.

"He is my only family and I know he is still alive, that bastard is as stubborn as anything, and I will find him" Daryl said coming to a stop in front of the Sheriff.

"I understand, and I want to help you, if you will let me?".

"Hmpth, we wouldn't make much of a duo though, but heck, yew know we have nothing else to do... fine, but don't expect me to watch your back" Daryl growled as he strolled past.

Rick grabbed a hold of Daryls arm, pulling him and making them face each other again, "if we work together then we need to trust each other, i'll watch your back and you watch mine".

"Or??" The redneck asked, anticipating what is to come next.

"Or I will keep you here handcuffed to the roof and you can wait for Merle to return" Rick said hoping his threat did not piss off the hunter too much, he knew that he could not do it again, as Merle's life was already on his conscience.

Daryl seemed to shift uncomfortably as he thought over what to say next, he looked down to where Rick's hand was still on his arm and the sheriff tightened his grip when he noticed too.

"Le' go of me" he growled.

"No, you might do something stupid if I do" Rick said as he squeezed harder.

"Then stop me Sheriff" Daryl whispered back before pulling his arm out of the other mans grip and walked away.

Before Rick even realised it, he had somehow followed Daryl towards the stairwell and pushed him up against the nearest wall, "what are yew..." Daryl growled, but before he could say more Rick had closed the gap between them and planted his lips against the red necks. 

Both men stood frozen to the spot for what seemed like a life time before Rick mentally slapped himself and stepped back a couple of steps "I apologise, I... do not know what came over me, I'm sorry" he said, waving his hands in front of him, panicking slightly.  

"What.. was that for?" Daryl asked still stunned.

"It was nothing, please forget about it" the sheriff whispered back.

"Damn that was nothing, don't you run now officer" Daryl said as he pulled on Rick's shoulders and swapped their positions around before returning the kiss, but this time with more fervour.

Rick couldn't believe that Daryl would kiss him back, he was stuck in a stupor until Daryl ran his tongue across the bottom of Rick's lip before biting it, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to effect certain parts of his body.

Rick gasped from the bite and a hand trailing up his shirt, allowing Daryl to take advantage and snake his tongue inside his mouth.

When the need to breathe arose Rick turned his head away and took gulping breaths, noticing Daryl do the same "what are we doing?" He asked the redneck.

"I dun'no Sheriff, yew started it" the man replied smirking.

Rick knew he started it and he was surprised in himself that he did, he wanted to meet Lori and Carl again, but he feared that they were no longer alive and this man in front of him sent his heart racing and adrenaline spiking. Maybe after this episode between them Daryl could help him look for his family also.

"Well I guess I will have to finish it then, won't I Daryl" he smirked.

"I'd like to see yew try" Daryl said before pushing Rick's back flushed against the wall and kissing him again, this time with more delicacy, as his hands travelled across Rick's torso before cupping his erection through his jeans, making him moan and tighten his hold on Daryl's jacket.

"What's this Sheriff?? Already hard for me?" He whispered in the others ear.

"Shut up... you can't talk" Rick said, looking down to the other obvious erection straining inside the jeans.

"Hah, well looks like yew will have to do sumat about tha... but lets sort yew out first".

Daryl continued to stroke Rick through his jeans, silencing his moans with kisses and occasionally grabbing his ass or nipples, enjoying the reactions he was receiving from someone who looked so stern.

Just as Daryl was about to loosen Rick's belt they heard a creak from the stairwell, and then another followed by more... someone was walking up the stairs.

The pair had never moved so fast, Rick turned his back to the newcomer as he placed his hat on his head whilst Daryl 'rearranged' himself before sitting on the ledge a bit further away from Rick.

"Have you two sorted things out between you yet as we really need to get out of here before it turns dark" a woman's voice cut through the silence.

"Andrea... we have some.. unfinished business between us, but that can be sorted out between us later, for now, lets go to camp" Daryl said as he followed the woman back to the stairwell, before stopping to turn back to Rick.

"Yew coming Sheriff?" He asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Of course" was all he could muster, images invading his mind to what business would be finished later on between them, as he followed the pair back to the oncoming danger of walkers.


End file.
